


Drink You Away

by mm8



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Arthurian, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Pre-Series, Unrequited Love, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with a co-worker had been tough enough when she worked at the law office. But falling for a co-worker at Torchwood was a downright nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink You Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010

Falling in love with a co-worker had been tough enough when she worked at the law office. But falling for a co-worker at Torchwood was a downright nightmare. This wouldn't be so bad if Suzie wasn't fucking Owen. 

It was like the Arthurian Legend. Owen was Arthur, she was Guinevere, and Tosh was Lancelot, her forbidden love who swept her away… except Tosh was glued to her computer and didn't notice the beautiful damsel in distress waiting to be rescued. 

The whiskey was starting to make her head spin, but she drank more, trying to consume Tosh in anyway possible.


End file.
